Reason for Living
by Lilaclight
Summary: Hiiro's reason for livng has never been,um...inspiring. But what if he get s a new one, a better one ? Will he grab a hold of it or let it go?
1. Disclaimer

I'm changing this baby to only the disclaimer. I think you guys who haven't read the summary I had typed out as yet will enjoy the suspense.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the character who appear in their respective animes nor any songs that I may use in this fic. Any original characters belong to me and only me. If I have any and you like them then ask my permission to use them before I sue you. This stands for all chapters.


	2. Prologue

_**Reason for Living**_

_**Prologue**_

It was time to move on once more. He had spent enough time in his current location and the lack of crime had him somewhat bored and disturbed. He never spent more than a few weeks in one location at a time and varied his choices between Earth and all the colonies. Getting a job was not always easy but he managed and the money that the good doctor had placed in a private account under his name was coming in handy whenever he needed extra funds.

Life held no real meaning for him now that the war was over. Waiting for a war that was never going to start was a demeaning and utterly useless task as it was blatant that if one would start, it would be long after he died of old age or by his hand. He drifted through the towns and cities, a shadow that people met briefly only to forget. He made no impact on their lives and held himself aloft from them whenever he came in contact with them. Even his employers were chilled by his emotionless demeanor and although they had admired his work, they had shunned him.

He had terminated his job with a small construction company earlier and returned to his drab apartment in the rundown district of Hyde Boulevard in London. Moving silently and assuredly around the small apartment, he removed all his hidden weapons from their hiding places and organised the rooms to look as if no one had occupied the apartment. Many a landlord had likened him to a ghost in the past for they always found the apartment looking like it had not been used by its latest occupant. 

Entering the bedroom, he gathered his few possessions and packed them into a dark blue, nondescript duffle bag. Fixing the bed with not a wrinkle to be seen, he then went on his laptop to hack into Hoshi-Corp to find out when their next flight for L3 would be and to insert his name onto the passenger list. While doing this, the familiar ping of receiving a message rang through the apartment, echoing hollowly in his ears. 

It was the same email address that the doctor had often used to contact him for missions but the war was ended and no one else was supposed to know about the address. No notion of what hope feels like allowed him to ignore the weak emotion fluttering in his chest as he opened the email; his normally expressionless face, his eyes flickered slightly, the only sign of his surprise as he read the note. It was from his former comrade Chang Wufei, the chinese pilot of the Gundam Altron.

In short the email read, 'I'm getting married exactly two weeks from the day that this email was sent and would like for you to get your militant ass over at the Celestial Gardens in Juuban, Tokyo. Yui, you better attend or I will personally kick your ass so far into the future that you'll meet my future children to kick your ass back to this time.

At an astounding speed, he noted that attending would mean that he had to spend more time on Earth before he leaved; two weeks to be exact. It was also noted that Wufei had finally found a woman who could stand his chauvinist attitude and abrupt mannerisms as incredible as it seemed. Lastly, he noted that the wedding was taking place in a japanese country not a chinese. 

Deleting the email, he immediately decided not to go. He had a flight to catch and a move to make. There was no way that he would stick around after having been on Earth for so long. Since he did not have emotions, one might have mistakenly thought that he actually missed the colonies. Deep down, deep, deep, deep down where no light shines, really he did. 

Completing his original task on the computer, he removed the account and created a new one, from which he emailed his doctor the name of the new one and told him which account it replaced. There was no way that anyone would reach him again unless it was a mission. 

Tasks completed, he placed his laptop in its case and picked up both the laptop and the duffle bag. Taking out his key from his pocket, he strode determinedly towards the front door. Stopping in front of the door, he took one last look around to ensure that nothing was out of place. Opening the door softly, he walked out and never looked back. Passing by the superintendent's door, the key was left hanging on the handle after he knocked on the door noisily to get his attention.

Not bothering to wait for the door to open, he turned around and walked away, once again leaving no trace that he had been present. The Ghost had left the vicinity as silently and mysteriously as he had arrived. 

Well that was my prologue. How did you like it? Please review and don't kill me for starting a new fic. I'll do my best to work on it.


	3. Chapter One

_**Reason For Living**_

_**Chapter** **One**_

Looking around at the gaily dressed people, Heero briefly wondered what had possessed him to come. He had left earth only to return a few days prior to the day of the wedding with no destination in mind. Yet, he had still found himself attending. Surely it could not be curiosity that was to blame. He was never curious. Then again, it was not everyday that the most chauvinistic member of the Gundam team got married.

Wearing a rented black tuxedo that made him look dashing and like a rogue or pirate, Heero attracted the admiring stares of both the male and female guests who took notice of him. His unruly dark brown hair with bangs falling into his deep, dark prussian blue eyes had the fingers of all the women drooling over him itching to run through it or brush it away from his eyes.

Having grown since the war, Heero now stood at a comfortable five feet ten inches and had grown a little more muscular despite the wiry build of an athlete. It was obvious to anyone watching him that this was no man to mess around with. The tuxedo heightened the aura of controlled power that he had acquired during his twenty three years of life instead of dampening it. Many of the women present were having fantasies of him on a deserted beach with only his birthday suit on. (can you blame 'em?)

Growling under his breath in annoyance, Heero made his way to a seat at the back of the church in hopes of keeping out of sight. He had had the bad luck to arrive minutes before the wedding was to start, allowing most if not all the guests to be present already. His entrance, ofcourse, was sure to gain the attention of those present as they were eagerly awaiting the procession. Briefly, Heero wondered how many of the guests were Wufei's. The fellow pilot had lost his home during the war so it stood to assume that most were his wife-to-be's, whoever the brave woman was.

Unfortunately for him, Duo and Quatre had spotted him. Their silent approach had been thwarted by Duo's effervescent personality as he could no longer contain his joy at seeing the stubborn loner.

"Heero!! I can't believe that you made it. Just wait till you see who had the guts to marry Wu-man. It'll knock your socks off." Duo shouted as he made his way over.

His shout had, naturally, attracted even more attention to the disgruntled pilot. He felt like a piece of meat on display and glared openly at the women gazing adoringly and hungrily upon his entrancing visage. One would swear that they had never seen a man before. Before Heero could ward him off with his gun, Duo grabbed hold of Heero and gave him a bear hug. Stifling the urge to punch the braided pilot, Heero disentangled himself from the overjoyed boy with no real facial expression to show what he was feeling.

"Hello Heero. It's been a while, hasn't it. How have you been?" Quatre greeted polite and offered his hand.

As courtesy dictated, Heero shook hands with Quatre and responded with a curt 'Fine'. Once he had been spotted and revealed by those two, all plans of leaving after the service had fled as though they had never been. Wufei would insist on his presence at the reception. Sending his annoyance to the back of his mind, he figured that he could act on it later and punch Duo when there were not too many people to witness his actions.

Wufei looked towards where all the commotion was taking place and was not in the least bit surprised to see Duo amidst it all. What did surprise him, however, was Heero Yui's presence. Although he had sent the invitation with a threat attached to his Gundam comrade, he had not been expecting his to actually come. Wufei allowed himself to smile for the first time in day. If Heero had found his way to his wedding then surely he and his precious itooshi were meant to be. Nothing would go wrong as he had nervously been predicting before.

Glancing back at Trowa, he saw that the silent boy had also noticed their missing comrade. Trowa was his best man, chosen because he had thought that Heero would not accept and he was the next best thing. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would have made Duo his best man. The young man had him slightly irritated at least and stark raving mad at most whenever they met. As for Quatre, well he was a little too pacifistic for his liking and they were not as close as he was to Trowa. Amazingly enough, Heero was the only one to have spent time with and talk to all of them.

Letting out a barely audible growl of frustration, Wufei was about to go down the aisle in search of his bride. She was two minutes late already. It did not help the matter that Duo was still standing in the middle of the aisle at the end conversing excitedly with Heero who had no discernable expression on his face except a glint in his eyes that no one could see. He and the blonde pilot were supposed to be two of the escorts for the bridesmaids!

Sending a glare with waves of negative energy in their direction, Wufei hoped to alert them to the fact that they were holding up his wedding. Maybe it worked, because Quatre looked up and glanced in his direction before speaking quietly with Duo and Heero. Indicating what, from his stand point, looked to be where to sit, Quatre then pulled Duo with him and out of the church. Breathing a sigh of relief, Wufei relaxed a little more. 

Heero was finally free of Duo's incessant though informative chatter. The damage was already done so there was nothing he could do other than follow Quatre's directions to a seat closer to the front. Ignoring the stares sent his way, he looked towards the alter and caught sight of his two other comrades, both looking well and Wufei looking edgy. He saw Trowa place his hand on Wufei's shoulder to calm him eliciting a low, darkly amused chuckle from Heero.

Finding the seat, Heero had barely let his ass touch the bench when the wedding march started. He would finally get to see who it was that had Duo so excited and had managed to get Chang Wufei of all people to get shackled with the old ball and chain.

Well this is all for now. Sorry about how short it is. The chapters will start to lengthen when I actually have loads of time to write so until then please bear with me. I am still determined to complete An Unlikely Bond, I just haven't had the time. School assignments are killing me. The only reason this chapter was typed up was because it took only an hour and was set aside. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be posted after I get ten reviews, so review if you want this updated quickly. 

Also, this week will be my week to type up Valentine fics. One will be three part and the other two or three will have one chapter only. Please check them out on Valentine's Day which is when I upload them all. The three part fic will be have chapters posted on the following days, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Not all are GW/SM x-overs and I would appreciate it if you visited those located in the SM x-over section. Onegai? You'll really enjoy them.

Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter Two

**_Reason for Living_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Heero watched the procession travel slowly up the aisle and let out a low grunt of irritation. He was not sure if he was at a wedding or a race for infirmed persons. No, scratch that. Even Infirmed persons moved faster than this. 'Human snails' was a more apt description. The one good thing about it was that everyone was gazing in rapt attention as they waited with breaths abated for the blushing bride to make her appearance. 

Standing straight as a rod, there was no fault in his posture to indicate his impatience. He took the unwanted opportunity offered and used the time to study those who were a part of the 'Dead Train'. As told, Quatre and Duo were grooms as well as two other men. They were both tall, one had blonde hair and the other black. They were both taller than the two pilots and therefore were placed behind. Quatre had the honour of leading the procession and his bridesmaid counterpart was a lithe blonde with sparkling blue eyes and a barely controlled air of excitement. Duo stood proud and tall without his usual goofy grin besides an amazon of impressive stature. Her brown hair with reddish highlights was swept up in a sophisticated chignon and a powerful feeling of calm surrounded her.

The partners of the two men were just as beautiful as the first two, one a raven haired enchantress, who was glaring openly at the groom, and the other with hair so black that it appeared blue and eyes of the clearest, most crystalline oceanic blue that they captured Heero's attention for more seconds than he would have liked. They brought out the blue highlights in her hair and held an air of competence and security of self. She spared him a parting glance before returning her attention to the front of the church where the impatient groom awaited his bride. 

Heero could almost feel the impatience and irritation rolling off the groom in waves and was mildly surprised that Wufei had not lost his temper as yet. What he did not know was that his chinese friend had been forewarned by his 'blushing bride' the consequences of such action. Not to mention that the otousan of the said bride is a tough cookie who decidedly only tolerated Wufei for the bride's sake. Wufei stood straight and proud despite his impatience and finally his lack of a fit was rewarded.

Heero at last caught a glimpse of the bride as she walked just as slowly as the procession preceding her, her armed ensconced in the gentlemanly hold of the man who, Heero concluded, was her otousan. The bride looked gorgeous in her body fitted dress with it's wide skirt and flowing train, and the V-dip separating the tight bodice from the full skirt. The sleeves were off the shoulder and she wore elbow length pearl white gloves to contrast against the pure white of her dress. The simple design of her low cut collar with it's artfully placed rose in the center so that just a tantalizing glimpse of her bosom was allowed complemented her slim stature and pale features. 

Her wedding gown was almost a refreshing change from the long, figure hugging, knee-high splitted dresses that the brides maids had worn. Each dress had been in a different shade of purple, done specifically to suit the wearer. Her veil hid most of her features from him but the sheer lace of puritan white revealed to him her dark hair. Gazing at her with no expression on his handsome face, an air of harsh coldness emanated from him and drew the attention of both the maid of honour holding the train and her father. He detected around her an air of coolness that had nothing to do with confidence and life although her tampered excitement was unmistakable. She brought back faint echoes of death cries to his inner ear.

His attention had left the bride quickly as her presence brought back memories he would rather leave buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. The maid of honour, of a shorter stature than the bride and was another blonde haired, blue eyed goddess in a toned down replica of the bridal gown of stunning azure. Heero's gaze flitted over her briefly, labelling her as no potential threat, not like the amazon had the potential to be. Her presence, however, left a mark on him, leaving him with a sense of serenity that counteracted the chilling effect of the bride's. 

The father of the bride was another matter altogether. The glare that the pale haired man was giving him with those icy blue eyes was chilling but Heero was better trained than to show any sign of fear. He returned the glare with equal if not more force and the air between the two hummed with enough tension that many of the guests felt it. Quatre groaned softly as the tension reached his senses and his blonde companion touched his hand briefly to offer him some comfort and reassurance. After all, the two would not do anything to ruin Hotaru's wedding. Not Haruka anyway. She was too protective of her musume to let that happen. It was the reception that had him nervous.

Heero took in the physical features of the otousan and noted that he was athletic and seemed in top shape. The biggest surprise came when his gaze passed over the front of the tux and he noticed how it fitted him across the front. Taking time to study him more carefully, the slightest widening of his eyes alone indicated that he had realised exactly what was going on. The 'he' walking the bride up the aisle was really a 'she'. 

'And I thought Duo would have been the one to marry himself into a fucked up family, if he didn't get himself killed at the end of a shotgun first.' Heero thought derisively.

Letting his gaze slide, Heero returned his attention to the front and unconsciously hoped that the ceremony would be short. He could already feel the stares on his person and the urge to shoot the watchers was getting stronger.

That's all for now folks. I can't write more. I'm too brain dead. Not enough sugar in the system. Just to let some of you know early, I am putting some of my fics on hold. Mock exams are coming up followed by a break then exams itself. I need to study. The fics that will be placed on hold will each have an author's note attached stating the specifics. Don't be surprised though if I post one shot fics or two- three chapter fics. That's just to help me free the creativity and give you guys a distraction.

Thank you for all the reviews and your support.

Ja minna-chan!!!!


	5. Chapter Three

_Reason for Living_

_Chapter Three_

"Oh Hotaru, the ceremony was beautiful." praised Usagi while giving the blushing bride a huge hug. The tears were streaming down her face but she did not care.

"Thanks Usa-chan." Hotaru hugged her friend just as tightly. "It's a dream come true. I've finally found a guy who loves me for me and can handle Haruka-papa."

At those words all the bridesmaids and Usagi burst into giggles. The y were very much aware of how difficult the blonde woman could be as they themselves had been recipients of her over protectiveness at one time or another. It was rather useful when it came to annoying boyfriends and unwanted admirers. 

"Yup, you can count that as a blessing. I will never forget the expression on Haruka's face when he challenged her to a duel for your hand. It was sooo romantic," sighed Minako with her hands clasped in front of her. The other blonde in the group and a hopeless romantic.

"I for one can't stand his sexist attitude. Hopefully having Haruka-kun for an in-law will work wonders on his attitude." smirked Rei as she imagined the horrors the chinese man would go through.

"Rei-chan!" admonished Hotaru and Usagi. 

"I'll be the one rearranging his attitude." Hotaru said with a sly wink.

Laughter erupted from the group, drawing the attention of the man in question and that of his comrades. One of the comrades shot a glare in their direction as he strove to get through the reception without doing anything drastic, like strangle one of the many women who kept hitting on him. He felt like he was surrounded by a thousand Relena act alikes. It was enough to give him nightmares for a month.

"So Wufei, think you can hook me up with one of those hotties your wife has for friends?" Duo nudged Wufei jokingly and gave him a friendly wink.

"No you braided baka!!" He shouted in annoyance. Barely an hour in his company and already his pressure was rising. "I will not be a pimp for those weak onnas and most especially not when it comes to you!!"

Heero glanced empty eyed at Duo and Wufei before shaking his head in pity. Duo would never learn and that was all there was too it. Pity he did not bring his gun with him as he figured that Wufei would not appreciate him having a weapon at his wedding or reception. That might have been useful in keeping the starving women away from him. 

"Please you two, stop. You're attracting unwanted attention. " Quatre said sternly. "Besides, the girls are watching us with some odd smiles on their faces. It is truly scary."

Turning to face the female half of the wedding entourage, they realized that what the blonde Arabian was saying was entirely true, freaky smiles and everything. Wufei felt a shiver of dread pass through him before shaking it off. He was a man. The wife was supposed to obey the husband not the other way around. And the first thing this husband was doing was moving somewhere that was far from his in-laws. Lucky for him, they travelled a lot.

Gulping as a unit, the men once again looked away from the women, the unmarried ones thanking the heavens for their non existent marital status. Duo grinned nervously and patted Wufei on the back.

"At least you can enjoy your honeymoon before everything starts going haywire." he told him comfortingly.

"Hn." Heero grunted in agreement.

"So Hee-man, what made you decide to come? We seriously thought you would not have made it." Duo said changiing the topic before his braid was attacked.

"I wanted to honour one of my comrades from the war. What more is there to know." Heero said coldly leaving the topic of his whereabouts for the last few years closed.

"Hehehe. Well it's good to see you bud." Duo said nervously before spotting someone in the crowd.

"Woah! Gotta run guys. Just spotted a bodacious red-head." He said excited before rushing off to sweep her off her feet... or get bitch slapped.

Ignoring Duo, Wufei kept his gaze locked on Heero who was staring back expectantly. 

"Thank you Heero. It was good of you to come." Wufei uttered solemnly before bowing respectfully before him. 

Returning his comrade's bow, a feeling of warmth began in his chest, causing a sting of pain. The disappearance of the pain alerted him to its presence and with a skill that spoke of long practice, he squelched all feelings and warmth from his heart. He was a perfect soldier. Emotions were not required, expendable and brought only trouble. Little did he know what fate had in store for him, all in a petite blonde package.

Clearing his throat loudly, Quatre interrupted the moment to let Wufei know that his duties weren't over. After the first dance and the dinner and the toasts there was one more tradition to be observed. The throwing of the veil and the garter. Groaning loudly, Wufei went over to his new wife and the newly weds proceeded to to complete their last task before they could get away and enjoy their married life. 

Who would be chosen as the next lucky couple?

Hey guys. I'm so sorry about my recent absence. I can no longer go online whenever I want as the phone at home has been placed one way and when picked up, instead of a dial tone, ringing is heard. Talk about bad luck. Also I've been a little depressed. Well not a little, very. And some pretty messy mood swings. However, I will try to update my fics although some will remain on hold until exams are over. They start on May 22 and end June 16. Hopefully I will be able to type up a few chapter for you guys. Please bear patience with me.

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

Ja!!


	6. Chapter Four

_Reason for Living_

_Chapter Four_

**_Day after..._**

Never again would he willingly drag himself to a wedding. What had occurred had been pure torture, worse that anything Dr. J had put him through. How could men put up with it? Weddings were something females enjoyed. Men were just pulled unwillingly along for the ride, or so he concluded. The memories of what had taken place at the reception still chilled him to his bones.

And never had he met a more confusing female than that friend of the bride's. Tsukino Usagi was it? It had been scary how the girls had all rushed to catch the bouquet. One would not have been mistaken to think that it was made of solid gold. It reminded him of Relena's dogged pursuit of him during the war. There had been a single minded determination in each feminine face to get that bouquet, consequences be damned. And they were supposedly the weaker sex? Ha! What a load of baloney.

That blonde chick Usagi had caught it, only to have it slip from her hand as she was pushed forward by an eager Relena and then snatched up by her as well. The anger that flashed in her eyes had been replaced by resignation while he had blanched in horror. He had not been aware of her presence before. What sin was he paying for that had been the cause of her presence he knew not but his desire to leave had increased threefold. He almost wished that the blonde had decked her for the push, hopefully knocking her out. Alas it was not so.

Instead it was time for the guys to catch the garter. Moving slowly away from the gathering crowd of men, he made sure that he was not in the sight of his determined admirer only to have something more terrible than one of Hitler's concentration camps happen to him. He caught the garter. Immediately her attention zeroed on him and he groaned in pain. He tried dropping it but everyone had already noticed. It was too late and for once the Perfect Soldier Heero Yui cursed his quick reflexes.

Snapping back to the present, he dared not think about what had occurred after but surely that Tsukino Usagi would hate him along with the 'father' of the bride and basically the whole group of them who were the bride's close friends. It seemed certain that he would have to forego further invitations to anything held by the couple, if they could find him, that is.

Right now, he had something else to deal with. As the handyman for this apartment complex he had an easy job and a free place to live until he moved on. It also meant that he was on call twenty four/seven and despite the early hour he had an apartment to go fix for the new tenant.

* * *

Moving into a new apartment was always hell. Especially when she had no money to rent the one that really appealed to her. Usagi sighed as she climbed up the stair to her apartment with the heavy box. She was hoping that the building's handyman would be there already so she could have him show her how to install her appliances and basically tell what was wrong and how much it would cost her to repaint. Maybe she could even get him to help her.Usagi trudged up the stairs slowly, her small frame unable to to bear the brunt of the weight of the box. She decided that the first thing the handy man need to do was fix the damnable elevator which was out of order. She could not take much more of this heavy lifting and was now wishing that she had enlisted the help of friends. Oh well, she would get the handyman to do it. 

Finally reaching the fifth floor, she went to apartment 206 and lay down her burden to open the door. While accomplishing that task she heard the light sound of footsteps behind her and turned to the person with a ready smile. One which dropped as soon as she saw that it was the last person she wanted to see.


End file.
